


More

by gorgxoxus



Category: Glee
Genre: Before relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Skank!Kurt, but not a happy one, mentions of Burt's heart attack, there will be a happy ending but i didnt write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgxoxus/pseuds/gorgxoxus
Summary: skank!Kurt calls Blaine in the middle of the night and things unfold from there.From the prompt:Blanket fort and “I know it’s the middle of the night, but could you come over, please.” prompted by @the-veirdo on tumblr. ily Nico.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from the idea that skank!Kurt in a blanket fort would be very cute.  
> I want to let you know it's purposely open ended.
> 
> The title is from the song ‘More’ by Halsey

Blaine walks towards his locker at the end of the day and finds his pierced, pink haired, leather jacket clad friend leaning against it. When he gets to his locker Kurt moves to lean on the next locker.  
“Fancy seeing you in the school building,” he says, side-eyeing Kurt,  
“I went to my last class of the day, so I thought I’d meet you here instead of at your car,” Blaine shoots Kurt a look and Kurt snarks,  
“I do go to class occasionally.”

After Blaine’s put away the textbooks he doesn’t need to take home, they head out to the carpark. As they near Blaine’s car he asks Kurt,  
“Do you want to get coffee?”  
“I can’t, I need to work at the garage.”  
Blaine lets the Katy Perry CD play he had on this morning when they drive because Kurt always smiles when Blaine belts the lyrics. 

Blaine goes straight home after dropping Kurt off. He gets a snack and studies at the dining room table, taking advantage of having the house to himself for the night. He reheats leftovers, watches some TV and heads to bed early. 

He can hear a ringing sound coming through his dream about a world made of marshmallows and when he comes to, he realises it’s his phone that’s ringing. Lifting his head up he feels around for his phone on his bedside table and once he’s got hold of it he answers the call without checking the caller ID.  
“Hello,”  
“Hi Blaine, did I wake you?” Blaine hears a slight tremor in Kurt’s voice that makes him sit up in bed,  
“Yes, are you ok?”  
Kurt doesn’t answer the question,  
“I know it’s the middle of the night, but can you come over, please.” Blaine wants to know more than that, but with every question met with a sigh and then Kurt repeats,  
“Please,”  
Blaine knows he’s not saying no. 

He puts on a coat over his flannel pyjamas in preparation for cold December night and drives to Kurt’s house. He turns on the radio to have something to listen to other than worst case scenarios of why Kurt asked him to come over in the middle of the night during the school week. 

He’s about to ring the doorbell when Kurt opens the door in the clothes he was wearing at school.  
Blaine looks over at Kurt and sees his red eyes and blotchy face and doesn’t know what to do. After what feels like a minute Kurt says in a rough voice,  
“Are you going to stand on my front porch all night?”  
“No, I’m sorry, I apologise, what was I thinking…”  
“Come in,” Kurt says, effectively cutting him off. 

Once Blaine removes his shoes and coat, they move into the kitchen. Kurt asks,  
“Do you want a drink of anything?”  
“Water?” It comes out more like a question,  
Kurt grabs two glasses and fills them with water in silence. He hands Blaine a glass,  
“Why am I here, Kurt?” tears start pooling in Kurt’s eyes, but he keeps his mouth shut. Kurt has had an untouchable aura their whole tentative friendship so it’s disconcerting to see the cracks in his façade tonight. He doesn’t know what to do. Watching him cry hurts his heart and he would not hesitate to hug any other friend.  
Kurt doesn’t appreciate people touching him, he learnt that early on.

Kurt stops crying as fast as he started, rubs his eyes and says in his strong voice,  
“I don’t want to talk about it, but I thought you’d be a good distraction.”  
Blaine open and closes his mouth for a second so Kurt adds quickly,  
“Not that kind of distraction,” with blush running up his cheeks.  
Blaine feels himself blushing as well because he would be kidding himself if he said he hadn’t thought about it. This wasn’t the time or place though.

He throws out ideas of what to do to Kurt after a brief silence,  
“Go for a drive?” shakes head  
“Bake something?” more head shaking  
“Watch a movie?”  
Every idea gets shot down by Kurt. Blaine decides to throw out the most childish, silly, not-badboy idea,  
“Should we make a blanket fort?”  
When Kurt laughs while shaking his head Blaine decides that what they should do.

Blaine gets Kurt to direct him to the linen cupboard. He searches through to find some sheets and finds some old Batman ones.  
Blaine can’t help teasing Kurt for having Batman sheets and he says,  
“I was six,” in his high and mighty voice. 

He grabs the Batman sheets, gets Kurt to find some chairs in the next room. He brings the chairs in and goes upstairs to get a comforter and some pillows. Blaine decides to construct the fort in the meantime. When Kurt comes down, he looks disapprovingly at the fort and re-does the blanket fort, so it sits straight. Blaine appreciates their (Kurt’s) handiwork as Kurt puts the pillows in. 

Blaine and Kurt lay side by side in the fort in silence. Kurt doesn’t break the silence, so Blaine just stares up at the batman sheets. After a while Kurt’s breathing gets even so he chances a look at him. Still in his skinny jeans and black t shirt, with his pink hair floppy Blaine thinks he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. 

Blaine wakes up, opens his eyes and immediately closes them again because it’s too bright. It’s then he remembers that he fell asleep in a fort last night with Kurt. He looks over to see his friend still fast asleep and stays still for a moment. After staring at Kurt for a while, he remembers that it’s a school day and jumps up to try to find a clock and promptly crashes into the blankets above him. They go toppling to the floor and he hears Kurt’s sound of surprise. 

Once Kurt has clawed his way from under the fallen blankets, he finds his phone and tells Blaine,  
“It’s 9:15am.”  
He doesn’t like missing school so as soon as he finds out he goes home, not before checking Kurt doesn’t want to go in. 

****

Even though Kurt is never in class with Blaine or around the school building he feels like he’s missing something the whole day. Blaine got to school in time for his third class, explaining away his absence to his friends by saying that he forgot to set an alarm, which technically isn’t a lie. He ends up at the bleachers for lunch in the hopes that Kurt will appear, but he doesn’t. He stops trying to listen to his classes after lunch and starts thinking about the previous night and Kurt’s actions. 

Going in circles trying to work out why Kurt called him and the whole bizarre night. It was the same amicable silence they usually have together, but the silence felt heavier. For the first time it felt like there should’ve been more words. He feels out of his depth with Kurt, not for the first time. 

He goes to Glee Club on autopilot and perks up when someone mentions Kurt’s name before Mr Schuster arrives. Mercedes is talking to Tina and he hears, “Kurt’s father,” and  
“hospital.”  
Mr Schuster arrives before he can ask about it and the conversations move onto songs on the weekly theme.

Blaine scrambles after Mercedes when she gets up to leave after Glee Club’s finished. When he catches up with her, he asks,  
“What’s happening with Kurt and his father?”  
Mercedes looks at him and says, “Why do you want to know?”  
“I’m worried about him,”  
Mercedes asks in a protective voice, “How do you even know him?”  
Blaine tells as much about their friendship as possible to get Mercedes to trust him with the information. 

Mercedes tells him that Kurt’s father had a heart attack and is in the hospital.  
He thanks Mercedes, gives her a hug and heads out the front doors of the school with a heavy heart. Hearing the news makes everything from last night make much more sense. The phone call, that Burt didn’t come out and ask them what they were doing up at 3am and Kurt’s obvious sadness. When he looks up, he sees Kurt sitting on the ledge next to his car.

When Blaine gets a few steps from Kurt he stands up and asks,  
“Could I have a lift home?”  
before Blaine even replies he tries to open the car door unsuccessfully. Blaine unlocks the car and Kurt jumps in straight away.  
Blaine gets in the passenger seat and turns to Kurt,  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” but he isn’t looking at Blaine when he says it,  
“You sure?”  
Kurt just looks out the passenger seat window, still not looking at him,  
After what feels like hours of silence Blaine says,  
“I heard about your father today,”  
it just comes out of his mouth, so he backtracks and says,  
“Mercedes told me, I had to pry it out of her.”  
When Kurt starts crying, Blaine touches Kurt’s arm, not knowing the boundary with touching Kurt will appreciate. When Kurt puts an arm around Blaine over the gear stick, Blaine puts his arms around Kurt in a proper hug. He holds him in the uncomfortable position in the front seats until Kurt stops sobbing. 

After a few minutes Kurt turns to look at him and asks,  
“Could you drive me to the hospital instead?”

Blaine gets directions from Kurt to the hospital and when they arrive Blaine asks,  
“Should I wait in the car?”  
Kurt looks straight at him and says,  
“Come in,” and once again Blaine is following him.

Blaine is in Burt’s hospital room with Kurt. Kurt said a few words to his father when they got into the room, but otherwise they’ve sat in silence. He’s used to silence so he sits with Kurt until visitor time is over. 

Blaine drives Kurt back to his house. It’s unsaid but when Kurt gets out of the car, Blaine follows and they’re back at Kurt’s place for the second day in a row. Kurt sits down on the couch, so he sits next to him. He grabs Kurt’s hand to let him know he’s there and real and then asks,  
“Is this ok,” Kurt nods and that’s enough for Blaine.  
They sit there, holding hands until Kurt ends up falling asleep sitting up. Blaine lays Kurt down, turns off the lights, sets an alarm for the next day, grabs a blanket puts it over Kurt.  
He sits on the rug next to the couch. He’s not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
